Love Snuck Up On Me
by hollow-words
Summary: Love just snuck up behind her, but she won't admit it to anybody...well...not until she decides to use a certain romantic method to congratulate James on his recent quidditch game. In front of the whole school. James x Lily, a bit of Remus x Lily, but it's canon.
1. Congratulations On That Quidditch Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters**

**Chapter 1**

**Lily's POV**

Yes, I'm in love with James Potter. Hell if I know when it happened, it just did. Unfortunately, this year he decided to start being a gentleman, and stopped asking me out. What makes it even worse, is that we share the Head's dorm.

**James's POV**

I looked up from my potions essay, to see Lily staring at me, her eyes quickly flickered back down her paper. I could see the blush that spread from her cheeks to her ears, it was easy to see, since the couch we were sitting on was so small, our knees were practically touching. I smiled, I was so glad that we got to become friends, even if, every second, I was half-desperate to kiss her, it was better than her hating me. The only problem was Remus. About 2 years ago, he had developed a crush for her, and now he gives her gifts, write poems for her, and asks her out on dates. Makes me angry just thinking about it how it started: _Moony barged in to our dorm, blushing like mad, and a grin from ear to ear, _

"_I did it! I got a date with Lily!" _

_We all stared at him for a moment _

"_...Y-you what?" I stuttered, hoping it was all some sick joke he made up to torment me, but deep down, I knew he would never do that _

"_I said, I got a date with Lily! Isn't it wonderful!" he said, oblivious to my hatred _

"_No! No no no no no no no no no no! This can't be happening! How could you possibly get a date with Evans? I've been trying for 5 bloody years!" I screamed _

"_Well, maybe it's because I don't harass her for a date every two minutes, and I actually try to be her friend!"_

Ever since then, I've done just that. I've tried to be her friend. Of course, it took some time for her to warm up to me, but look where we're at now! We're dorm mates! And we hardly ever have rows anymore!

"What?" I ask,

"Hm?" she says, not even glancing up from her essay,

"You were staring" I said, a grin tugging at my lips

"Was not" she denied

"Oh, just admit it, Evans, you're in total awe of my handsome good looks!" I said, hitting a fashion model pose, I could see she was fighting off a smile

"Oh please, you? Handsome? In your dreams, Potter" she said, I placed my hand over my heart and put on a shocked/hurt face,

"Oh Evans, you wound me!" I said, using my most dramatic voice, she burst out laughing, and fell back onto me, I laughed along with her, trying to restrain myself from pulling her into my arms and kissing her senseless.

**Lily's POV**

I tried to suppress my giggles, but it was impossible, the look on James's face, and the way he acted like a model, it was all too much. I fell on top of James, and he laughed with me. After a while, my giggle fit had subsided, and I looked up at him, he stared deeply into my eyes. I knew that he had stopped asking me out, and pretended like he wasn't madly in love with me, but the way he was staring at me right now, like nothing else in the world mattered, it was easy to put aside all my doubts.

"...James?" I said

"Yeah?" He asked, ...No, I can't do it, I can't tell him I love him. _He loves you back, what could you possibly have to lose_? No. What if he doesn't like me back? _Look at the way he's staring at you. There's no doubt he's head-over-heels for you! _What if he just thinks of me as a friend! _You know that you mean more to him than that, Lily! _Well...no. I just can't risk it.

"Nevermind..." I said, he looked disappointed,

"You sure?" He asked, I hesitated,

"...Yeah."

**Normal POV **

James walked out to the Quidditch Pitch and looked around at the cheering crowd, he searched the bleachers and immediately found the girl he'd been in love with for 7 years. Lily Evans. Sitting in the front row, staring at him, smiling. Oh, she looked so beau- wait. Smiling? Did she really just wave at him? They'd been friends for a while, but they'd never been THAT close...Maybe she was waving at Emmeline. He waved back, his heart fluttering. He took his stance, and when the whistle blew, he rose higher and higher. The second whistle blew, and the field came to life.

* * *

James saw a glint of gold, to his side, but he didn't want Regulus to know what he was up to, so he waited, until it was just in front of him, and dived.

* * *

They won! They won! Lily stood up and hugged Remus, who blushed profusely. She was jumping up and down and squealing.

"James!" Lily shouted, he looked over, and flew right up to her,

"Yeah?" He asked, Lily took the collar of his shirt, pulled him closer, leaned in, and touched her lips against his, still in midair. He sat on his broom, stunned, until he realized what was happening. Lily Evans was kissing him! Lily Evans! The girl he'd dreamt about since his 1st year! He rested his hands on her waist, and closed the remaining space between them. It was like electricity was pulsing through his veins, everywhere she touched caused flames to flicker and spread throughout his body. She pulled away all too fast, but he realized she was out of breath, and he was too.

"Congratulations on winning The Cup, Potter" She said, smiling,

"Winning The Cup is nothing, compared to winning you, my Lily Flower" He whispered, touching her messy bun. He tucked a few loose strands of her auburn hair behind her ears, and softly pressed his lips to hers.

**A/N: I was thinking of only making this a one shot, but I might continue it, if I think of anything else to add to it. Kittens to everyone that reviews! Word count: 1,076**


	2. Long Midnight Conversations

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 2**

**James POV**

"Holy crap. I just kissed Lily Evans!" I said, running my hands through my hair. Lily giggled, and pulled me onto the bleachers. I hopped off my broom and put my hand around her waist, I leaned in, and kissed her again. She tasted like honeysuckles. She brushed her fingers across my cheek, and pulled away, I chuckled, and repeated

"I kissed Lily Evans! I really kissed her!" Lily rolled her eyes,

"I know, Potter, I was there," I laughed again, my hands were shaking and my knees were weak, I couldn't believe this was really happening!

**Lily POV**

"But Lily, what about Remus? I thought you two were...you know...together...," James asked. We were sitting on my bed, This is the first time he's ever been in my room... I thought to myself

"Remus? Didn't he tell you? We...it didn't work between us," I mumbled, James looked puzzled for a moment

"No, he didn't tell me anything, see, in our 5th year he came into our dorm and said that he had gotten a date with you, but that was the last we'd ever heard about it," He said, wincing a bit at the memory

"Oh...maybe I should tell you the whole story: It was a very snowy Hogsmeade trip. We walked together to The Three Broomsticks and ordered some butterbeers, we talked for a while, about everything, really: Quidditch, homework, prefect duties, what our favourite meals were, etc... after a while, we left and went to visit a few shops so we could pick out Christmas gifts. When we split up, he tried to kiss me, but I pretended not to notice. We hung out a lot, but just as friends, we studied together, talked a lot, ate, worked on some potions together, and had a great time. On Christmas morning, I thought I had opened everything, until Remus came up to me with a small package, I opened it, and it was a beautiful, shiny ruby, with a gold chain, and there was a note that came with it, saying 'Will you be my girlfriend?' I found it very flattering, of course, but I just didn't like him in _that_ way, so I politely turned him down, saying 'Remus, I'm very sorry if you misunderstood my intentions, but, I don't have _those_ kinds of feelings for you...I'm very sorry' He took it well, but ever since he's been trying to flatter me," I said, looking James in the eye, he was silent for a while, until he said

"Lily...how long have you liked me?"

"Oh James, I really have no idea, all I know is that since last year, I've been dying for you to ask me out," I said with a giggle, his eyes widened

"You've been waiting THAT long?" He sounded angry, but surprised, "Lily, why didn't you say something?" His voice took a much softer tone, I looked down, embarrassed at what I was about to tell him

"I...,"

"Yes?" He whispered,

"I was worried you didn't like me anymore," I rushed, and looked away, but his fingers lightly pulled me back to face him,

"Lily, I've liked- no, loved you since our first year, not a day has gone by where I haven't thought about you, and when I received my letter telling me that we were the Head's of school, I was overjoyed, until I remembered that I had promised myself that I'd stop asking you out, or implying that I thought of you as anything more than a friend, and since that moment, it's been torture for me to not give in to my lust, it's hard for me to concentrate on anything, since at every given moment, I'm half desperate to kiss you! I love you more than I think is actually quite healthy!" he whispered to me, finishing off his speech with a chuckle.

**James POV**

Lily watched, wide-eyed as I ranted on about my ever-lasting love for her. When I was done talking, I chuckled, pulling her into my arms. As I rested my head in the crook of her neck, I breathed in her lavender scent. Then slowly released my breath, which seemed to send a shiver down her spine. I smiled to myself, overjoyed that I could do that to her. I'd waited so long, and now, I finally had her. I readjusted Lily, so I could inch closer to her soft, raspberry lips, I took a painfully long time leaning in, because I didn't want to her to know just how desperate I was. I could feel her shaking, beneath my touch, I could see how much it was killing her that I was being so slow,

"Please, James," Lily whimpered, finally I gave up and took her face in my hands, and pressed my lips to her's. After a few minutes of nonstop kissing, we were out of breath. While I waited for her to catch her breath, I started gently peppering kisses along her cheeks and neck.

"My Lily flower. You're mine. All mine," I said between kisses. I felt so proud that I had her all to myself. When she recovered, she lifted up my face and started kissing me again, but she stopped,

"James. That was my fourth kiss," Lily said while looking up at me. I was puzzled, so I said,

"I know...That's the fourth kiss we've had today."

"No, James, it was my fourth kiss," but she realized that I didn't understand what she was trying to say, "Ever," she added. It took me a moment, but it finally clicked,

"I was your first kiss!" I asked, and she nodded. I was silent for a few moments until a question finally popped into my head, "...How'd you get to be so bloody good at it?" at that, she burst out laughing. Lily was so beautiful when she was laughing...When her giggles subsided, I said, "I'm serious!"

"Natural talent, I suppose!" She said, and went into another giggle fit.

**A/N: So, I don't really have a plan for this yet, and I've just been writing as I'm going. The only thing I really have planned is that every chapter is going to at least be 1,000 words long. As you may have noticed, I kept my promise from my last author's note, and gave kittens to everyone that reviewed. Today it's puppies. Word count: 1,025**


	3. We Seem To Be Quite Advanced In Potions

**Disclaimer: Is my name J.K. Rowling? No? Then I must not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 3**

**Lily POV**

"Today, we will be making a love potion," There were whispers throughout the classroom. This was the first time we'd attempted anything this difficult, that could go wrong so easily.

"I've already assigned partners. When you hear your name, please go to your partner, look through the ingredients, get your supplies, and start working" Professor Slughorn read through a long list, until he came to the very last people:

"And, of course, James and Lily. The heads of school," he gave us a smile, and walked back to his desk. We were already sitting together, of course, so I got our ingredients: 4 ashwinder eggs, 2 spoons of rose thorns, a sprig of peppermint, and a pinch of powdered moonstone.

* * *

"James. No." I said, slapping his hand, "The peppermint goes in _after_ the rose thorns!" He gave me a confused face, and looked back at the book,

"Eh! You're right!" He said, and quickly placed the rose thorns back on the table, and paused,

"...Aren't we missing something, Lily? What's the blue stuff that everyone has?" I looked around the room, and realized it was true!

"Oh my gosh! I completely forgot about the blue morpho butterfly powder!" I squealed and ran back up to the supplies closet, then dumped 2 teaspoons of it into the cauldron,

"Whew! Thank god you thought of that, James!" I gave him a smile, and we continued working furiously on the potion it was the first one we had together, and I didn't intend on messing it up.

* * *

"Uh...Professor Slughorn? Is it supposed to be a deep scarlet colour?" I asked, he walked over and inspected it for a second, then looked back at us, his mouth gaping.

"How did you manage to do this?" He asked. We looked at each other, then back at him, and James asked:

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this is very...advanced. I expected most of the student's potions to be a violet/lavender colour. The only way you can make this, is if you study only love potions for years...or if you're deeply in love," he said with a wink, then walked away to observe other students.

**Normal POV**

James interlocked their fingers, as they walked to Transfiguration, chatting lightly, until Lily felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around, and found herself face to face with Severus. Lily's heart sank a little bit,

"James, I'll meet up with you at Transfiguration," she whispered. He nodded, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and turned the corner. "Alright, what do you want," she snapped.

"I want to talk."

"What about?" She was still glaring daggers at him.

"About _that,_" He sneered, and gestured to where James just stood.

"You mean James?" He nodded and continued.

"I can't believe it! I can't believe you would do that! Just run off with an arrogant prick like him! He's an immature, bulling arse, and I'm surprised that you could ever sink as low as to fall for _him!_ He's bad for you! He can't give you what you need!" Lily grew a little red and started to shake. Her voice grew dangerously low.

"Don't you _dare _anything like that about James. Ever. James is a mature, kind, brave, sweet person, and he'd do anything for the people he cares about! Anything! He's loyal and compassionate and brave and strong, and I love him!" Tears were spilling from her eyes. Little did Lily know that James was still around the corner, waiting in case Snape decided to curse Lily, but little did he expect this. He smiled at her words, and was very tempted to rush around the corner and kiss her senseless. However he decided that she would not appreciate him listening in on their conversation, so he stayed put.

"But he's not enough for you!" Severus shouted.

"Not _enough_?" her shock was obvious, "James is everything to me! He's everything I'd ever want! And he cares for me too! Just who do you think would be _better_ for me?" Her tone was bitter.

"I don't know...someone who's known you for longer..." he mumbled. She stared at him in shock.

"You? No! Never! Not after you've insulted James, teased me for 2 years, and called me a _mudblood_!" Severus winced at that last part, and he opened his mouth to add something to make her words seem less... true, but before he could, she raised her hand, and smacked him as hard as she could. It hurt immensely and tears threatened to overflow from his eyes, but he didn't want to seem weak. "The next time you try to convince me that the love of my life isn't enough for me, think about our conversation just now, because the outcome isn't going to change," she spat at him, and stormed off. Lily caught up with James, tears still rolling down her face. He looked over at her, and was surprised to see her crying.

"Oh my gosh! Lily, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh...yeah, I'm fine..." she mumbled. He stopped walking, and took her face in his hands, wiping away her tears.

"Are you sure?" he said, still quite concerned. She nodded, but the tears still kept coming; so he did the only thing he could think of, and pressed his lips to hers.

**James POV**

I'd stayed close to Lily the whole day and comforted her, but at lunch she'd told me to go and eat with my friends. I put up a protest, but she explained that I should spend some time with them instead. I didn't want to, but I knew she wasn't going to have any arguing about it, (which was another thing I loved about her.) So, she sent me off to my group of companions, and I had a very long conversation, (which was almost solely about Lily, along with how tasty the breadsticks were,) and I was pretty distracted throughout the whole thing. I glanced at her every so often.

"So James, you finally got her, eh?" Sirius said, and nudged me in the ribs,

"Huh? Oh..yeah. Apparently she's liked me since last year, but that's when I stopped asking her out..." Remus already knew the news, of course, because he was standing right next to us when she first kissed me, but he was still polite about it.

"I'm happy that you got her. I mean, you were chasing after her for years!" Sirius carried on, but we all pretty much tuned him out, "Hey! Are you guys still listening?"

"Yeah, sure, Sirius," I said, not really knowing what I was responding to, but he seemed to think it was a good enough response, and continued speaking. I stared at Lily, her friends seemed to be giggling a lot, but she seemed just as distracted as I was. Lily was most likely thinking about what happened with Severus today, but she snapped out of whatever thoughts she was having, and looked over at me. _Let's go_, she mouthed, I nodded, and we both tried to wiggle our way out of our conversations.

"Uh, guys, I think I'm gonna go now..." I said, interrupting Sirius, they all nodded. I collected my stuff and met up with Lily, and we started to walk back to our dorm. I put my arm around her waist, and she snuggled closer to me.

"So, have you been thinking about your conversation with Severus?" I asked as soon as we were in the halls. Lily stopped walking and stared up at me, I was confused for a second until I remembered that she didn't know I listened in on their conversation.

"James Potter!" she yelled at me, "I can't believe you! You eavesdropping scoundrel!" she scolded, but after a moment we both burst out laughing.

"I'm really sorry, Lily, but I didn't want him to hurt you," I said, and she gave me a weak smile. "By the way, I did like your long speech about how I'm your knight-in-shining-armor!" I said, and she giggled again, took my hand in hers, and resumed walking.

"Oh James, I love you..." I was shocked to hear this, even though I'd heard her say it to Severus. I'd never heard her to say it aloud to me.

"I love you too."

**A/N: Well, I'm hoping to continue this story for a while, not as a story plot, really, but just as little experiences. I don't know, I might have something exciting happen, but I've just been writing as I go for pretty much the whole thing. Please review, it really encourages me to keep writing. I'll give baby chickens to everyone that reviews! Word count: 1,524.**


	4. That's The Worst Possible Plan, Severus

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it?**

**Chapter 4 **

_Two months later_

**Severus's POV**

"Please, Professor Slughorn! I NEED this potion!" I pleaded. Slughorn frowned.

"No, Severus, I can't. It's against the rules! I can't just go handing out love potions, willy nilly!"

"But Professor! I have to make her fall in love with me!" I was so desperate. If I could have this potion, and make her love me, if only for a few days, I could show her that I'm so much better than that good-for-nothing idiot, Potter.

"Snape! You know how love potions work! She won't love you, love potions just don't do that, they don't make you love someone, they cause...obsession, not love." He said. I tried one more tactic, crying. Slughorn hesitated for a moment.

"Severus, no. Lily doesn't love you, she loves James. I don't think it'd be wise to change that," Oh no, what if it wasn't working, and I just looked like a pathetic arse! I tried to cry harder.

"But, Professor, she's been the love of my life for 7 years! I can't just watch her gallivant merrily into the sunset with that insufferable twat!"

"Snape!"

"Oops. Sorry Professor, but I just can't let it happen!" Slughorn sighed, and rummaged around in his desk for a while before finding a vial containing some blood-coloured liquid.

"Use it well, Severus."

Yes! I had it! Now to go up to her and somehow slip it into her food.

* * *

"Hey Lily," I greeted her, she glared up at me in turn.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"I just wanted to apologize for yesterday, I was really out of line..." She stared at me in surprise.

"Oh...well...I don't know, Sev..." she trailed off, my heart fluttered, she hadn't used that nickname for me in years! I fake-sighed to myself, and started to walk away, when I pretended to trip, and fall on top of Lily.

"Oof! Severus! Get off me!, you blithering idiot!" She groaned in pain. I secretly uncapped the top of the vial to the love potion, and as she pushed me off, I quickly dumped it in her pumpkin juice, right as Potter started to yell at me.

"Snape! Get off my girlfriend, you git!" he screamed.

"Clumsy dolt..." she muttered, as I quickly scrambled up and rushed back to the Slytherin table, finishing my supper. _Okay, I only have 24 hours until the potion wears off, so I better get working!_ I thought to myself.

**Normal POV**

Lily started to feel a bit queasy, and rushed up to the bathroom, just in time to puke all over the sink. When she stood up, her mind wandered to Severus, and as she rinsed out her mouth she decided she would go and apologize to him. So, when she was all cleaned up, she made her way to the Slytherin common room. Severus was standing right outside the door with a knowing look on his face, and before she could say anything, he stepped towards her and crashed his lips against hers. The first thought Lily had was, God, he's an awfully aggressive kisser, but then the love potion started working full speed, and she got into it as well. Severus pulled away, and whispered, "Let's go to my dorm." He led the way into his room, onto his bed, and pulled the drapes closed, so they couldn't be seen.

**Lily POV**

I woke up next to Severus, my dear Severus. Last night I'd finally realized what he meant when he told me that James wasn't enough for me. Oh my god! James! What would he think about all this? I had to go talk to him, he would be completely heartbroken, maybe I could calm him down a bit...

"EHHH!" I shrieked when I noticed that I wasn't wearing any clothes, and neither was he,

"What is it, Lily?"

"I-I...we didn't...you know..." he looked down at us and chuckled.

"No, no, of course not, Lily flower." I sighed and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and started to quickly slip back into my uniform.

"Alright... Sev, I have to go talk to James," I said. "I'll see you in Potions!" I had to try to quietly sneak out of the Slytherin common room without anyone seeing me. _Ahah! I could use a disappearing charm on myself!_ I thought, I quickly cast it, and ran back to the head's dorm, undoing the charm as a ran down the halls. Sitting on the couch was James, with a worried look on his face.

"Oh my god, Lily! I was so worried! Where were you last night?" he inquired,

"I-I...u-uhm...uh..." I stuttered,

"Lily?"

"I was with Severus!" I couldn't stop it from slipping out, James was taken aback,

"You were with Severus?" Oh my god, you didn't have..." I shook my head, but plopped down next to him and told him everything, he ended up crying, "I can't believe it, just yesterday you swore at him for being a clumsy idiot! What happened?"

"I don't know, after dinner, I just...realized what an amazing guy he was, and how I was completely out of line by calling him those names..." James's eyes widened and he started muttering to himself, "What is it, James?"

"That manky prat! I can't believe it! He gave you a love potion!" I gasped.

"James! How dare you accuse him of something as horrid as that!"

"Lily!" James pleaded, "I saw how you threw up in our bathroom yesterday, that's a side affect of love potions! Plus, now you've fallen for him, when you used to think of him as an insufferable arse! Please! Please understand!"

"No! I don't understand! He's an honest person, he'd never do that!" I said, ran into my room, grabbed my book bag, and stormed off to Potions.

* * *

"Lily?" Severus asked as I arrived, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" I snapped, I could see the hurt look on his face, and immediately felt guilty about it, "Oh Sev, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it...it's just...James didn't take it as well as I'd hoped...he..oh God, I can't even think about it without getting mad at him!"

"It's okay, Lils. You can tell me,"

"He...he accused you of giving me a love potion." His face grew pale, and he started shaking. "No! No, don't worry, Sev! I don't don't believe him! He's just a jealous git." Severus nodded, and we got back to brewing our dizziness draught.

* * *

That night after dinner, Severus and I were snogging in a broom closet, when suddenly, something seemed to click. I froze and my eyes shot open. I quickly pushed Severus away and screeched.

"Severus! What happened? And why the hell are we snogging in a broom closet?"

"Listen, Lily, I can explain!"

I raised my eyebrows at him, and shouted,

"Oh yeah? Well it better be a bloody brilliant explanation!" He sighed.

"I-I wanted you make you fall in love with me...so I gave you a love potion" he rushed. I gave him a hard slap in the face.

"That's the worst possible plan, Severus! Did you ever think about how I would feel after the love potion wore off?" I yelled. But then I remembered something, or at least a piece of something... _Love potion... James thought that Severus gave me a love potion... James... James! Oh my God! He's gonna hate me! Oh god, I was so rude to him!_ I burst out of the closet, but I tripped on the door, and the next thing I knew, my face was about to be crushed my the floor, until a pair of sturdy arms caught me. I looked up and saw James's surprised face, but he seemed to remember what happened earlier, and his expression soon became hurt. He lifted me up, and was about to walk away until I called after him,

"James!" he turned around to face me, I took his hand and continued, "I'm so sorry about earlier, I just... About a minute ago the love potion wore off, and I realized everything that happened... I'm so sorry, and I understand completely if you hate me," James stared at me for a few moments before a smile spread across his lips, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, and lifted me into the air,

"Oh, Lily, I could never hate you, I was so worried that you hated me." He leaned in and touched our lips together, I was still lifted in the air by his arms, my feet weren't touching the floor. I tangled my hands in his soft, charcoal black hair, and groaned with pleasure. He took his lips away, and placed little kisses along my cheeks and neck.

"Er... James?" he looked up,

"Yeah?"

I cleared my throat. "Maybe we should...go back to the dorm and finish this up there..."

"Oh! Okay, let's go" he whispered. He put me down and interlocked our fingers, as we made our way back to the head's room.

**A/N: Hey guys! I appreciate all the reviews so much! And of course, everyone who's read my story! I'd like to give credit to Firebolt24 for the idea of a James/Lily/Severus love triangle using the love potion, it was brilliant! If anyone else has any ideas, I'm open to anything! You can review, or send me a private message. Bunny rabbits for reviewers this time. Word count: 1,658**


	5. When You're With Someone You Truly Love

**Disclaimer: Dear Santa Claus, over the course of about 3 years, I have asked you to publish all the Harry Potter books under my name, and not once has my wish been granted, so this year I'm deciding to change it. Please let me posses J.K. Rowling's soul, so that I may write more fantastic novels. See you on Christmas! Love, **

**Chapter 5**

**Lily's POV**

I sat next to James in Potions, slowly stirring the cauldron full to the brim of our Polyjuice potion. I stared at Remus, and remembered when he tried to kiss me two years back. _Why didn't I let him kiss me? I thought to myse_- wait, what? I'm in love with James, not _Remus_! _If I let him kiss me, I might not be with James right now_, I tried to comfort myself. Why did I think that? I don't want to kiss Remus! Well...his lips do look awful soft...and his hair is so smooth...If I could just run my hands through his hair...No Lily! No! You're with James, and you're perfectly happy! Yes, I'm perfectly happy.

* * *

I slipped next to James at lunch and was doing an excellent job at ignoring my romantic feelings for a particular Marauder. Until, of course, he just had to sit down next me and get me involved in a heated conversation on whether-or-not adding a sprig of foxglove to a polyjuice potion will double the length of the effects.

"Let's just ask Professor Slughorn and get it over with!" I snapped, tired of their ridiculous 'it just does' evidence. They all gave me strange looks, "I'm not hungry anymore." I muttered, gathered my stuff and stormed out. I could feel their eyes trailing me as I walked off.

* * *

"Lily!" I heard someone calling out my name, I turned around and found myself face to face with Remus. I gulped, _Don't worry, Lily. You're just friends. Nothing more. And besides, you don't even love him_. Right.

"Hey Remus..." I trailed off, reminding myself that I rushed out of the Great Hall annoyed, and it wouldn't make sense if I was as peachy as if I'd just given myself a cheering charm. "Do you need anything?" he rubbed the back of his neck,

"Uh...I was just wondering if you were all right...," Remus trailed off. I smiled,

"Yeah, I'm fine, they just can be so annoying, sometimes." He nodded,

"I know what you mean, try being stuck in the same dorm as them for 7 bloody years!" I laughed along with him, and continued talking. We somehow made our way into a small, undiscovered room in the library. It was cozy, having a couch, some overstuffed chairs and a lovely view of the lake. We talked for about an hour and a half and by the end of it, I had finally given in, and admitted to myself that I really, truly, had a crush on Remus.

"So...have you taken a liking to anybody yet?" I inquired, trying to seem as casual as possible, he blushed.

"Well...there is a certain girl that I've had my eye on for a while." He whispered, leaning in.

"Oh? Who is she?" I was unconsciously getting closer and closer to Remus.

"Well, she's a beautiful Gryffindor, that has the most gorgeous emerald eyes you've ever seen." Our lips were almost touching.

"Do you reckon I know her?"

"Oh, I'm fairly certain you do..." he said, and with that, he took my face in his hands, and pressed his lips to mine. Something didn't feel right. What was it? Oh, it's nothing, Lily I tried to tell myself...oh whatever. I ignored whatever it was that didn't feel right, and went back to snogging him until nightfall.

* * *

This continued for a couple days. James seemed to sense that something wasn't right, but left me alone when I told him I was tired and didn't want to talk. Remus and I kept meeting everyday in our little room until one stormy Thursday, exactly one week since we started this. Remus pulled me close and started our routine. It was bothering me, I knew something felt wrong...but what was it? It didn't feel right, not like it did when I kissed James. Every time I kissed James, it still felt like the first time, like electricity pulsed through me the moment our lips touched. Every time, it was still as magical as the first. That's when it hit me. Remus wasn't James. Nothing could ever be like James, and on top of all that, James would feel simply awful about all of this. It would kill him. I just couldn't do this to him! I pushed away from the kiss.

"Oh gosh, Remus, I'm so sorry, but I can't do this!"

He stared at me, surprised for a moment.

"Huh? Do what?"

"I can't kiss you, can't do anything. It's just... James. I love him, I really do. I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, getting myself into all of this. I'm truly sorry if I've lead you on. I just don't have romantic feelings for you. I guess I never did..." I got up, and left, leaving a shocked Remus behind.

* * *

"James? Can I talk to you?" I asked, not waiting for a response before pulling him away from Sirius and Peter. "I've got something to confess." He looked up at me, I could see he was nervous for what was about to come, "I've... Remus and I have been meeting up in the library and kissing for the past week." I rushed on once I saw his enraged face, "But James, I just told him that I couldn't do it anymore, and that you're the only one I could possible love." He was shaking,

"I can't _believe_you would do this to me!" James shouted,

"Please James! I'm so sorry-"

"No, Lily! If I wasn't enough for you, you could've just told me! You didn't have to go sneaking around my back to snog my best mate just so you could satisfy your lust!" _Oh crap, you really screwed it up this time, Lily!_

"James! Please just listen to me! I never meant for it to happen!"

"Lily, is there anything wrong with me? First Snape, then Remus, what's going on?" he whimpered, looking heart broken.

"Severus gave me a love potion, and Remus was a mistake! I love you, not them." I whispered,

"Okay, Lily. I'm giving you one last chance. Don't blow it." He said, his voice dangerously low, and stormed off.

* * *

Over the next 3 weeks, I tried to show James how sorry I was. I never got angry at him about anything, nor did I force myself upon him. I only gave him an occasional kiss on the cheek, and eventually I seemed to gain his trust again, and he gradually warmed back up to me. One evening, everything just kind of fell back into place. I was working furiously on an extremely tiring Astronomy essay, and James was sitting next to me, fiddling with a lock of my hair, when he just seemed to explode.

"Bloody hell, Evans! Why won't you just kiss me already!" I stared up at him in shock,

"What? James, I've been trying to...go easy on you...I didn't think you'd want me to, not after what happened with Remus..."

"Of course I want you to! Lily, it's been torture for me, these past few weeks!" he voice was a bit more kind this time, but desperate all the same.

"James, if I'd known, well-" He didn't give me time to finish.

"Oh, Evans, come here!" he wrapped his arms around me, and touched his lips to mine, and just as always, my blood had been replaced with electricity, and flames engulfed my skin, wherever he touched me. Just like our first kiss. I guess that's just how it is when you're with someone you truly love.

**A/N: Sorry that took me so long! DON'T WORRY, THE STORY'S NOT FINISHED YET! Anyways, yeah. Sorry it took me so darn long to publish, I've just been real busy lately! Well, I hope that the next chapter won't take too long to come out, but if it does, I apologize in advance, but it'll most likely be because I'm going on a 3 week trip to visit family...that or a giant flying Neosporin bottle with writer's block has captured me and stored me in it's lair for story plot advice. Baby turtles for reviewers. Word count: 1,505.**


	6. Of Insults And Compliments

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...but I can dream.**

**Chapter 6**

**Remus's POV**

"Oi! Remus!" Oh god. This isn't going to end well.

"Yes James?" I replied coldly, already knowing what this was about.

"What were you doing snogging Lily?"

"I...er...I'm so sorry James..." I stuttered, he raised an eyebrow. "It's just that...I love Lily as well, and it kills me to see you two together. I've tried to be polite about it, but it's extremely difficult to watch." James sighed.

"I know, Remus. I haven't been all that fair to you, either, rubbing it in your face and all."

"Can we somehow come to some kind of common agreement?"

"Er...sure. How about, you don't snog my woman, and we try to be civil around you, and not piss you off. Agreed" Wow, I was getting off a lot easier than I'd thought. I nodded.

"Agreed."

**Lily's POV**

"Hey James! Wait up!" I panted, rushing to catch up with a furious James, "James," I wheezed and coughed. That got his attention.

"Lily! What's wrong, what happened?" I slowly caught my breath, and replied.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Why were you so angry?" His eyes darkened, as he recalled what happened.

"Snape. He was hexing-" That was all the explanation I needed. I stormed off in the direction he came from, and this time, it was James calling after me. I rounded a few corners, and there he was. Hexing a 1st year Hufflepuff.

"SNAPE!" I bellowed, grabbing him by the collar of his grey v-neck with the Slytherin emblem stitched into it. I could see fear flash through his eyes, but his face remained unimpressed.

"What is it, Mudblood?" he sneered. I could feel tears welling up, but I blinked them back.

"What the hell are you doing to this 1st year?" I spat back, he winced.

"I-I..um..." I glared at him, then faced the Hufflepuff, performed all the counter curses, then gave her a warm smile and a big hug.

"Run along now, and don't get yourself into any trouble, okay?" she nodded and said,

"Okay, Miss Lily!" and skipped around the corner. As soon as she was out of sight, I turned back to Severus.

"I am _very_ disappointed in you, Snape. I can't _believe_ you'd stoop as low as cursing 1st years. 1ST YEARS! I thought you were better than that. 100 points for hexing a 1st year, and 50 points for using magic in the halls." I turned on my heel, and muttered, "Come on James, let's go." Then marched off.

James and I walked to class the next day, our fingers interlocked. He was kissing my cheek just as we happened to pass by a certain jealous, greasy-haired Slytherin. He glared at James and I was we took our seats in Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall entered the room, and the quiet whispering slowly faded out. James still had his fingers locked in mine as writing suddenly appeared on my parchment. Snape. It read,

_Lily, it's Severus, and I know you can read this, so don't play dumb with me. I have some questions for you. _

I huffed in annoyance, but removed my fingers from James's and reluctantly picked up my quill to respond.

**Well? What do you want? **

_Lily! You responded! Oh thank god, I was so worri- _

**Just spit it out already, Snape. **

_Right, sorry, Lily._

**I don't have patience for this, right now-**

_Right, right. Anyways, my question is, why are you dating him?_

**Ugh! I thought we already discussed this, Snape! **

_But just...what do you see in him?_

**He's kind, and brave, and loyal, and whenever I'm around him, butterflies consume my stomach, and replace it with jittery nonsense. Happy now?**

_No, Lily. See, that's just the thing, I can give you all of that, yet you choose to stay with that arrogant prat!_

**Firstly, don't you ever, DARE insult my boyfriend! Secondly, you betrayed my trust, Severus, you turned to the dark side, and you called me a mudblood. Each of those things are unforgivable, but with all of them together, Sev, I just don't see how things could ever be...repaired. Please don't talk to me again.**

I looked up to see Severus staring at me longingly, I glared back at him, and just for good measure, I gave James a long, passionate kiss on the lips.

**James's POV**

I heard a door opening, and turned around to see a stunning looking Lily exiting her bedroom. I patted the spot next to me and she sat down on the couch.

"Hey, Love." I whispered, she sighed and leaned in to me, sending shivers down my spine at the mere contact. She smiled up at me, then grabbed hold of my collar, and pulled my lips down to hers. As soon as our lips came in contact, it was like explosions were sent throughout my body. I tangled my hands in her hair, and continued to kiss her. I hungrily continued to devour her lips. I couldn't get enough of her. I felt dizzy and lightheaded as I removed my hands from her hair and tightened them around her waist. She pulled away, panting heavily, so I placed kisses along her neck. I felt her shiver, and felt pride consume me, knowing I could do that to her. When she seemed about recovered, I captured her lips in mine, again.

"Lily-" I moaned, between kisses, "I-love-you-" More kisses. I couldn't get enough of her. Her lavender scent was intoxicating, as well as her sweet, honey tasting lips. I pulled her onto my lap, our mouths never disconnecting. My lips slid over hers in perfect synchronization. I found her pulling away all too soon.

"James, I love you too." She said, and as I looked into her emerald eyes, I could tell she meant it with all her heart.

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm SOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in...how long now? Holy crap. It's been a month and a half. I completely understand if you've abandoned this story, and to the rest of you, congratulations! You have the virtue of patience! I think this is going to be the last chapter of this story! I'm sorry, but I just seem to have lost my inspiration :'( I really wish I could've made it to 10,000 words, but I don't think I could continue writing anymore. Whelp, I should be wrapping up here. PLEASE REVEIW, IT MAKES MY DAY! And let's be honest, 11 reviews? That's pretty pathetic. COOKIES AND KITTENS TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWS! Word count: 1,116**


	7. The Crucio Curse

**Disclaimer: By this point in the story, I would expect all of you have enough common sense to know that I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Lily's POV**

"Let it go, Lily. Let it go." I muttered to myself as I stomped through the halls to the Head's dorm, "Let it go. Let it go. Let it go." I continued to chant. "Ugh!" I slammed the portrait door behind me grumbling to myself all the way to my room, and flopped on my bed. I heard James quietly rap on my door. "What is it?" I huffed. He peaked his head through the door, and when he saw the state I was in, he walked through the doorway, quietly shutting the door behind him, and took a seat on my bed.

"You okay, Lily?" he asked gingerly.

"I'm fine." I snapped, he winced.

"Lily, it's okay, you can tell me."

"What if I don't want to? Can't you just get your nose out of my business?" he looked hurt, but insisted I tell him what happened. I let out a big sigh and started. "I was on the 5th floor, when I came across Lucius Malfoy. I heard him sneer 'mudblood'" James flinched, "Under his breath, so I unwisely commented 'Oh, shove it, Malfoy'" I could see James's eyes glimmer with pride as I said this, "Then he turned on his heel, and said, 'What did you say, Evans?' I stopped walking, and, without turning around, said, 'I told you to shove off'. He grabbed my sleeve and yanked me around to face him, he glared at me while muttering 'Look my in the eyes while talking to me, you disgusting filth.' then," I paused to take a shaky breath before continuing. "Then he," another breath. "He put me under the Crucio Curse." James gasped. "After about 7 minutes he must've gotten bored and walked away, leaving me on the floor." James had a look of devastation and infuriation on his face, and was shaking. I couldn't tell which one it was from.

"Oh Lily!" He finally managed to choke out, "You have to report this to Dumbledore!"

"No, James! He'd be put in Azkaban!"

"You're just going to have to risk that, what he did was unforgivable!"

"James." I said, trying to calm him down, "He's young, he doesn't know what he's doing. He sure as hell didn't know what he was doing when he joined Voldemort! But he'll come around eventually. He has to." James gave me a look, but didn't say anything else. Instead he just took me in his arms, and rubbed soft circles into my back.

* * *

I heard a chair being pulled out from underneath one of the long library tables. It was Remus.

"Lily?" he whispered, I glanced up at him.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to come and apologize for...well...for making things awkward. It wasn't right of me, and I can see you're perfectly happy with James." he swallowed.

"Oh Remus, don't apologize. It was my fault really. I never should have lead you on, or started anything in the first place. I really am sorry." he stared at me in shock. Bet he wasn't expecting that. "I hope we can still be friends." I sighed. Remus looked up at me with grateful eyes.

"Of course we can. Thank you so much Lily. For giving me another chance at our friendship. It means everything to me, it really does."

* * *

**Severus's POV**

I stood in the halls, waiting for kids to be clear out. Rodolphus Lestrange casually strode up to me, taking care not to draw attention to us.

"You might want to talk to Lucius about what he did to a certain mudblood last night."

"What!?" Lestrange glanced around nervously.

"Quiet down, Snape!"

"Where is he!" I demanded. Rodolphus jerked his head to the left.

"Down the hall a ways." I started to storm off, but Rodolphus caught my arm.

"Hey. Snape. Careful...choosing your words."

"Huh?"

"Don't give him -or any of us- a reason to think you might... well. You know. Place your loyalty elsewhere." I yanked my arm out of his grasp.

"No need to _worry_." I spat, then sauntered off. I caught a glimpse of some blonde strands, and a pinched in face.

"Well well well, look who it is. Finally heard what happened to your _girlfriend,_ Snape?"

"She's NOT my girlfriend!" Malfoy raised and eyebrow at me, the turned around and started walking away. "What did you do to her!?" I growled, catching up with his quick pace.

"If she's not your girlfriend, why would you care?"

"Malfoy..." I began in a dangerous voice. He put his hands up in defense.

"No need to get all snippy. I'm just wondering why you have any attachments to this little mudblood." _Mudblood! Ugh! I hate when he titles Lily with _mudblood, _she's different... _

"Just tell me already!" he glanced up at with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Oh, nothing much, I just put her under the Crucio Curse." WHAT?! I MUST have heard wrong.

"You what?!" I glared at Malfoy.

"You heard me, Snape." he glared back.

"I'm just trying to make sure I heard you right. Did you just say you performed the _Crucio Curse_ on _Lily Evans? _When I _specifically_ told you to STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Malfoy gave me a bored look

"So what if I did?"

"So you shouldn't do it if I ordered you not to!" He glanced up at me, blind hatred in his eyes.

"Who are _you_ to give _me_ orders? Besides, I don't see what makes her so special. She's just a mudblood."

"_Just a mudblood?! _She is NOT just a mudblood! She's talented and brilliant and has a kind heart!"

"Oh, I see. You're in love."

"I am not!" I snapped back.

"Oh, I think you are. And let me tell you. This is no place for _love_." Malfoy spat. "Love slows you down. Makes you _weak_. We can't make exceptions for every mudblood you fall in love with. So either you and her prance around in fields of poppies together, or you snap out of it and get your head in the game. There's no time for love." I cringed as muttered he last few words, then slammed the door behind him. _What am I going to do? I can't protect Lily or I'll be labeled as a blood traitor, but Lily certainly won't accept me as her friend again. I guess I'm just going to have to let her go. Oh no! The rest of the Death Eaters are probably infuriated with me! How do I make it up to them?! _A short, chubby boy walked past me, interrupting my thoughts. _A new recruit_.

"Peter Pettigrew."

**A/N: Cliffhanger! So, I know I said I would end the story, but some people told me not to, and I felt I just left a lot of things unsaid, so there should be about 1 or 2 more chapters left. And FINALLY! Something the story hasn't seen since chapter 1! (drumroll please)…. ****PLOT PROGRESSION! Alright! Nimbus 2000s to all who review! Word count: 1,236**


	8. Of Mice and Wizards

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...but if I did...Well. Let's just say things would be a LOT different...but let's not go there.**

**Peter's POV**

I walked down the halls when, from the shadows, I heard a voice mutter my name.

"Peter Pettigrew." I whipped around.

"Who said that!?" A figure emerged form the shadows. It was Snape. "Oh, it's you." I whispered.

"I see you're alone, today. What happened to the rest of your dimwitted friends?" I shifted about nervously. I didn't want to be talking to him.

"Don't call them dimwitted. They're nice." Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Sure they are. Tell me, were you there when they all ganged up on Lucius Malfoy and basically hexed him to the Hospital Wing?" Wait...when'd they do that?

"...No..."

"Or what about that time when they flew their brooms out to the middle of the Black Lake and insulted the merpeople?"

"...No..."

"How about when they planned the prank they did of dying all the Slytherin's hair red and gold?" Huh?

"...No."

"Were you there when they performed it?" What was he talking about?

"No."

"See? Maybe they're not as nice as you originally thought." He said, as he gave me a smirk.

"Maybe..."

"I know of some people that'll always include you in everything."

"Really?" I perked up.

"Oh yeah. They've wanted you to join their group for a long time."

"Wow. I didn't know I was that popular..."

"Well, what do you say?" I hesitated for a moment. What do I have to lose?

"I'll give them a try." Snape gave me another sly smile.

"Excellent. Follow me."

**Lily's POV**

As I was making my way out of the castle for a Hogsmeade trip, I could hear footsteps behind me. I pretended not to notice. They were coming closer. And closer.

"Get her!" I heard a familiar voice shout. A heavy body knocked me to the ground, and lay down on me, restraining my struggling arms. Another person came from behind, and blindfolded me. What was happening?! The tied my arms behind my back, and lifted me up, then slowly started walking me forward. I heard whispers and an argument coming on. I struggled some more.

"Let me GO!" I screamed, as I put up a fight. I soon heard the crunching of snow under my feet. We walked in the snow for some time, all the while, I struggled. Soon, what little of the sun there was left, was blocked out completely. I heard more whispering, and one of the kidnappers turned me around, and took off my blindfold. All I could see was tall pine trees. We must be in the Forbidden Forest. After my eyes adjusted to the light, I gasped. "Sirius Black!" I screeched, "I can't believe you! Ugh! You shameful, scandalous-"

"Lily. Calm down. I know what you're thinking, and it's not at all true..." he paused, "Me ad Remus have decided to...KIDNAP YOU AND JAMES FOR A CONGRATULATIONS PARTY!"

"...What?"

"We're kidnaping you and James for a 'Congratulations, You're Dating' party at The Three Broomsticks." Remus repeated, slowly.

"...You can't be serious."

"No, that's him," Remus smiled brightly, as he pointed to Sirius.

"I shouldn't have asked." I groaned. "Well...let's get this over with." They untied my hands and led me back to Hogsmeade. "So. Why are you doing this now?" I asked, trying to pass the time. "Why not earlier?"

"Later, Lily Flower, later." Sirius hushed me. _Lily Flower?_ Only James calls me that! How dare he! A few minutes later we arrived at The Three Broomsticks. Inside, James was waiting at a booth near the back. He waved us over, a smile consuming his face, I scowled back. He gave me a puzzled glance but I just glared harder. I sat down next to him.

"Nice kidnapping party you got there." I muttered to him.

"What? Lily, what happened?" he whispered anxiously.

"Why don't you ask your abduction squad over there?!" I wasn't trying to be quiet anymore. James glared over at Sirius and Remus.

"_What_ is she talking about?" They exchanged a nervous glance.

"We kidnapped her!" Sirius blurted out joyfully. Remus slapped him. James stared at them for a moment, then looked me in the eyes.

"Do you want me to kill them, or are you okay with just a thorough hexing?" He asked. I thought about the options for a moment before I decided.

"Neither. I just want to enjoy today without any deaths." I gave him a big smile and a pat on the back. He sighed, but didn't take it any farther.

"Well, Lily and James, you're dating!" I slipped my hands into his, and tugged at it. When he looked down at me I gave him a quick kiss.

"Yep. For a while now," I replied, "How long's it been, James?" he still looked a bit frazzled from my tiny peck on the lips.

"Huh...Ohh...Right. 3 months, I guess." He muttered, still staring at me.

"James, you're being rude! Listen to them!" I whispered to him.

"I can't, you're too beautiful." I blushed.

"Oh come on then!" I said, tugging at his sleeve. "Excuse me, boys, but it appears that James and I require the loo." I said, suggestively. Remus understood, but Sirius didn't seem to get it.

"Together? How does that work?" Remus elbowed him in the ribs, and whispered something in his ear. Sirius's eyes widened. "Ohh..." He started to snicker. "Well, you best be off then. Don't let my keep you." He said through more titters. I rolled my eyes at his immaturity, and tugged at James's shirt again. When got into the bathroom, the putrid stench immediately hit us.

"Ugh, god. That's vile!" I screeched. I took out my wand and cast a Scourgify charm. The dirt and smell slowly vanished, and we were able to take our hands away from our noses. "Ah, that's much bett- Oh!" James grabbed my collar, pushed me up against the wall, and pulled me into a deep kiss. His lips fervently slid against mine, I was gasping for breath. I gently pushed him away. He peppered kisses across my neck whilst I recovered from the surprise-kiss. When I was ready, I pulled him back up, but after a few kisses, there came a knock at the door.

"Hey, I know you guys are busy in there, but we have a problem." Remus called out. I pulled back, annoyed.

"How big of a problem?"

"Ukrainian-Ironbelly-Dragon-sized." We paused for a second

"Oh dear. That is rather large." I muttered, "What happened?" I called back.

"Well...it's Peter."

**A/N: You know what? I'm not even going to say anything about how long it took me to publish this. I'll tell you this, though. It won't take that long to publish the next one. I promise. Also, I'm sorry that the story isn't longer. You deserve a 10,000 word long story after that wait! I LEFT IT ON A CLIFFHANGERRRRRR! I'M SO SORRY! I JUST COULDN'T HELP MYSELF! BUT EVERYTHING WILL BE RESOLVED...I THINK. Well, you know how Harry Potter ends up anyways, sooo... BYE, and thank you for reading! Word count: 1,209.**


End file.
